L'angoisse
by What 1987
Summary: Holmes veut se rencontrer avec Irène
1. Chapter 1

Je m'excuse auprés des francophones et tous les lecteurs ici, je m'excuse d'essayer d'écrire en francais et d'écrire sans vraiment y réfléchir_. _Cette histoire ne sera qu'un essai de mon francais. Peut-être que je ne devais pas même le publier, mais...

On commence en italiques parce que ce chapitre s'est passé avant, (bien que je ne sache pas même si ca va continuer)._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Cette fois-là il venait de sortir de chez Watson, il avait pris un fiacre, et là, il ôta son chapeau à peine mouillé (étant donné qu'il avait commencé à tomber des gouttes dehors). <em>

_Le fiacre bougeait vite et parfois saccadait, et ce n'était que normal. Il peigna et en même temps ébouriffa ses cheveux avec ses doigts._

_Ces chevaux étaient forts et sains et leurs robes luisaient sous la pluie avec chaque pli de leurs muscles, leurs jambes commençaient à s'enfoncer avec des pas furieux dans des flaques, puisqu'il pleuvait de plus en plus. De la boue aussi s'embourbait sur la rue mal pavée. _

_Soudainement une foudre éclaira tout confusément, un tonnerre gronda et le fiacre stoppa lui faisant bondir. Et lui, qui avait les petites rideaux tirées n'ayant voulu voir personne ou activité quelconque, se demanda s'il avait manqué à écouter le son d'une branche craquant et tombant à travers du chemin. _

_Il ouvra les rideaux et ne vit rien, alors il ouvra le vitre et cria : - Hé ! Pourquoi avons-nous arrêté? _

_La portière de l'autre côté s'ouvra, Holmes fit une moue et ses épaules reculèrent, désarçonné, pour mieux examiner la présence intruse. C'était un gros chapeau et une cape noirs en montant, et après, assise et la portière fermée, la silhouette d'une femme et mains délicates gantées en noir. Et elle leva la tête et son large sourire le dévoila telle qu'il l'avait attendu maintenant : Irène, la femme fatale… _

_Holmes laissa tomber sa moue et roula ses yeux à sa place. _

_- Oh Sherlock ! Vous êtes si plu de me voir !_

_- Prendre le premier fiacre, marmonna-t-il, n'est jamais recommandable, peu importe les circonstances. _

_- Eh ben, on laisse les jeux maintenant Sherlock, je ne suis pas d'humeur._

_Holmes avait croisé les bras et alors recula une autre fois, pour l'observer plus attentivement, les sourcils froncés. – Ah non ?, et pourquoi ça ? _

_- Je viens à demander ton aide._

_- Et alors ? Ça n'est pas nouveau… Vous êtes trempé, si récent est votre problème ?_

_Elle leva la tête une autre fois et lui fit face, sous l'ombre de son chapeau ses brillants yeux verts s'agrandirent, angoissés, suppliants. – Oui ! _

_Il prit un souffle profond, rassemblant de la patience__pour l'écouter.__Enfin il lui fit face et haussa les sourcils en l'encourageant : 'c'est quoi donc ?'. Mais elle mordit sa lèvre, gênée. _

_- Allez, parlez ! Ou à bientôt, bon courage…_

_- J'y vais !..._ _Sherlock, j__e__ viens de tuer quelqu'un._

_- Ah, la vache !, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Tant pis pour vous, débrouillez-vous seule !_

_- Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est ça le problème ! Toi ! T'es le problème !_

_- Moi ?_

_- Lestrade ne sait pas qui est le tueur ! Tu comprends?, il va te chercher et te montrer un morceau de ma robe. _

_Elle écarta les basques de sa cape et montra sa robe, courte de la partie qui va devant la laissant courir vite comme elle courait, sa jarretière n'en étais pas une, c'était une porteuse d'armes, et il y avait une déchirure en bas où la jupe devenait longue… et mon Dieu, que ses cuisses étaient bien faites! _

_- Tu vois?, un maudit clou ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?, j'étais en fuite… Si !, pour comble il était un flic !_

_Holmes se sentait comme une religieuse à côté d'elle, il voulut faire le signe de la croix. _

_- __Je sais que tu l'aurais su instantanément ! Mais je t'en jure, c'était absolument involontaire ! _

_Elle commença à mimer la scène, emballée par ses réminiscences, en prenant un des pistolets, réels et chargés, de sa fausse jarretière._

_- Bam ! J'ai tiré vers le sol pour l'effarer, et le maladroit en me voyant sortir l'arme a fait un plongeon, où ?, bien sûr que vers la balle !_

_- Taisez-vous Irène s'il vous plait… vous êtes une vraie canaille! _

_Il y songea, mais n'importait ce qu'il fît, ce serait horrible pour lui, donc il secoua la tête et se frotta le visage, agacé. _

_–Vous êtes le pire qui me soit jamais arrivé. _

_- Vous me pardonnez donc ?_

_- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? _

_- Vous me pardonnerez…_

_- Ah oui ? Je vois que vous en êtes sûre._

_- Si, parce que t'es bon, et tu me comprends. Elle suppliait à nouveau, agrippant son avant-bras. - C'était un accident! _

_Il grogna, mais pas aucun mot._

_Elle semblait se désespérer, et planta ses yeux verts sur ceux de lui. - Je ferai ce que tu voudras…_

_- Vous faites la putain à chaque fois que vous avez des problèmes ?_

_- Ne m'insulte pas ainsi…, susurra-t-elle en reculant sur elle-même, rougissant. - Tu sais bien que je suis amoureuse de toi._

_- … Et de la moitié du Londres._

_- Sherlock !_

_Holmes bouda, voûté, les bras bien resserrés sur sa poitrine._ _Enfin il marmonna : - Allez-vous-en! Vous êtes libre._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Disparaissez avant que je me ravise. Elle s'exécuta. - Attendez ! Vous voyez pas qu'il pleut à torrents? _

_Mais elle ricana. – Ne sois pas ridicule Sherlock, je suis trempé déjà comme tu l'as dit. Et avec un baiser sur sa joue elle fit ses adieux: - Je t'adore. _

_ Le fiacre de nouveau en marche il se plaignait de sa malchance. La famille du pauvre mort penserait qu'il était aussi bête que Lestrade… Ah oui, et la femme fatale, elle, elle était partie à la jungle. _


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à belette, j'ai corrigé tous ces choses avec les chevaux... ou je crois au moins.

Je ne sais pas de dates du canon, moi. ok? Je veux pas faire des recherches pour cette fic.

* * *

><p>Holmes reprit cette vielle et grosse chemise où il avait tout son parcours. Il se mit à feuilleter tous ces papiers décatis, vite, doigts comme des ailes de colibri, yeux comme de mouche, il fallait qu'il fût cette sorte désagréable d'hybride il fallait une fois de trop qu'il fût toute sorte de choses insolites.<p>

Y avait une coupure de presse, pas de nom et pas de photo, 16 septembre 1888 : Deux hommes se sont bagarrés dans un bistrot pour une femme. Le résultat : deux morts, un petit garçon disparu et les contenus du coffre-fort (les charnières sautés avec poudre de dynamite) volés.

Une autre, (la figure d'Irène pas bien délinée par la photographie de ces temps, chose que l'on aurait cru impossible : elle semblait moche) du 23 février 1889, prise en essayant de vendre un Degas originel volé du Louvre à Paris, la _Petite Danseuse. _Telleprouesse effectuée par la police de l'Angleterre a été achevée grâce à un télégramme délateur anonyme. Vive Scotland Yard !

Une de ses lettres : « Dix mille pour m'aider trouver un hindou, 5 pieds et quart, musulman (il est mon ami, je ne vais pas le tuer). Il était en Suisse il y a trois jours, je l'espérais ici hier. Il avait quelques renseignements du Premier Ministre de cette pays, surtout particuliers au fait de son maison vous pouvez les garder si vous voulez, c'est l'homme qui m'intéresse, (non parce que je sois amoureuse de lui ou quelque chose de ce genre, ne soyez pas jaloux non plus). Il a pris le vapeur _Hélène, _ça c'est enregistré. J'ai reçu une note que j'attache, ça explique plus, il est enlevé donc. Voilà tout ce que je sais.

Vous me manquez. »

Ses yeux de mouche n'aboutissaient à la tâche, il devait les mettre à niveau. Il renversa la chemise, les papiers des gros confettis. À genoux il les rangea, avec un ordre de logique douteuse. Ses yeux étaient ainsi comme des boules de cristal, embrassaient tout, voire le passé, présent et future. Il lui arrivait des images apparemment sans connexion, des conjectures et leurs développements, il allait se retrouver face à un jalon tôt.

Watson entra, Holmes lui jeta seulement un coup d'œil, à manière de reconnaissance.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Holmes se racla la gorge, lui jeta un autre coup d'œil et vit que Watson était bouche bée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ! Parce que vous avez des bleus par tout le visage, et ta bouche saigne encore !

Oui, c'était vrai, il lui accorda lorsque il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et dents et goûta cette saveur pas entièrement révulsive, mais… presque. - Vraiment ?

Et, en point, des élancements bourrelèrent ses petits hématomes. Il n'avait noté la douleur qu'une fois avant.

Watson soupira, haussa les épaules et regarda vers le ciel, « Seigneur ! » pensa.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai du mal partout. J'ai eu une petite mésentente avec Lestrade.

Watson resta bouche bée encore. – Lestrade vous a fait ça?

Holmes hocha la tête et continua en regardant les pièces du puzzle, et Watson, lui, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, grimaça, à moitié moqueur. - N'étiez-vous un grandiose pugiliste ?

- La fente de mon lèvre était tout à fait franc jeu, mais après ils m'ont pris les bras. C'est possible qu'il soit à l'hôpital, je vais m'en excuser après.

- Ah ! Et le mystère se dévoile, la faute a été à vous, naturellement ! Mais pourquoi avez-vous eu la hardiesse de frapper le pauvre Lestrade, pour rien j'imagine?

Holmes leva la tête haut. Il refusait ne pas avoir le droit de le frapper ou ne pas être au même niveau seulement parce que Lestrade était de la police. Donc il se justifia : - Il a tripatouillé un lieu du crime de valeur tout à fait sentimentale pour moi.

– Bon, oublions! Venez, je vais te soigner, après vous me racontez.

Holmes obéit parce que la douleur pourrait le déconcentrer si elle redoublât. Et Watson commença à le soigner en silence, lequel fut coupé par le murmure du détective. – Watson, je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur.


	3. Chapter 3

Ceci n'est pas encore de l'horreur._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>13 mars 1881<em>

_Holmes était sorti d'un lieu du crime extraordinairement nul. Oui, c'était minuit passé, oui, on parlait d'un assassinat, mais Holmes y était assez habitué pour être bouleversé, et le scintillement du couteau équivalut à l'éclaircissement de l'absente énigme. _

_Il littéralement sentait soif de mystères, sa gorge était sèche de fadeur. Il décida marcher par les rues obscures et sales (boîtes de Petri de la crapule) et en chemin avala sa salive avidement, tous les deux en essayant de se défaire de ces grains de sable dans ses cordes. _

_C'était minuit passé, on répète, parce que non il ne risquait pas d'être violé, mais un homme risque plus, comme la victime qu'il venait de voir en donnait la preuve. Et Baker Street était à une heure à pied. Holmes sans en être conscient voulait crier sur tous les toits : « Hé ! Je suis seul moi ! Et je suis un détective, Holmes, 14 hommes au gibet dès que ma carrière a déclenché ! », au cas où il éveillât un criminel soit sanguinaire soit inventif, même un monstre, une chose sans matière avec le don d'ubiquité. Quelle occasion si adéquate pour tomber sur quelque chose vraiment sur son fort. _

_- Holmes…_

_C'était une rumeur._

_Il ne se pétrifia pas mais tourna en toutes les directions, arriva à faire un 360°._

_- Ah, ah, ah…_

_Un petit rire à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête aussitôt qu'à magnétiser au lieu de provoquer la fuite. _

_Holmes n'eut aucun de ces réactions. Il lança un dernier regard subtil devant et à ses côtes, et continua à marcher._

_La voix ne le dérangea plus, pas pendant trois rues._

_- Holmes !, résonna le soupir aigu dans une rue poussiéreuse et tachetée de couleurs, puante aux urines, barbare et festive… mexicaine enfin, qui n'avait rien à faire à Londres. _

_Holmes fit deux enjambées, sauta avec appui sur un évier à l'extérieur, et avec tout le soin du monde tira de ce qu'il avait rencontré. Il dut l'attraper. _

_- Vu!_

_Un large sourire lui accueillit, et il se rendit compte qu'il souriait lui aussi. C'était tout à fait inapproprié, ils avaient à peine fait connaissance deux ou trois fois avant. _

_Irène rit quand même, cogna sa tête et ses côtes doucement contre le cloison, contre lequel Holmes l'avait piégée. _

_Holmes s'éloigna. - Vous allez vous casser une jambe, sautant sur les toits comme une chatte. Vous n'avez pas sept vies non ?_

_- Mais si ! J'en ai douze je crois !_

_- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez, hein, reine des chats ? _

_- Je dois vous donner avis._

_- Ah oui?_

_- Vous êtes en un tel danger, et vous sortez à vous promener à minuit comme ça, sans le mineur souci! Cette fois ci vous êtes vraiment candide. Il y a quelqu'un à l'affût de vous, et il n'est pas n'importe qui, il est nanti, du moins, et acharné, en outre. Il torture avant de tuer, jette les corps mutilés aux chiens, ses chiens… avec eux, avec les chiens: il est bon. Il était mon ami… une fois. _

_- Il est donc comme le roi des chiens._

_- Je parle en toute bonne foi! Je devais vous avertir quand même. Il n'est pas trop intelligent et c'est pour ça qu'on ne le voit pas aux environs, quand vous vous rendez vous-même proie facile, mais il a trop de muscle. _

_- Ah ça ! Et moi je suis un faiblard._

_- Si vous le dîtes. _

_Holmes plissa les yeux comme réponse. Irène haussa les épaules._

_- Et maintenant je me vois contrainte de vous accompagner._

_- Non, je crains une embuscade, tendue par vous bien sûr._

_- Non, je suis redevable à vous. Vous voyez, je sais que vous avez laissé de me poursuivre._

_C'était vrai, Holmes la voulait libre et égrillarde, à moins qu'elle fît quelque chose d'impardonnable. _

_- Sinon, je veux vous accompagner quand même._

_- Bon. Mais savez que je m'émmerde de ton roi des chiens ! – Il ne sut jamais pourquoi la colère avait monté en lui de cette manière. – Je vais le trouver le premier, et quand je le tienne, moi je vais aussi jeter son corps mutilé aux chiens qui sont la police ! _

_Irène écarquilla les yeux pris de court, haussa les épaules et l'accompagna. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Je lève possibles doutes:_

_Les chapitres ne sont pas indépendants, le prémier s'est passé juste avant le temps actuel (dans la fic je dit), les autres en cursives se sont passés aussi avant mais dans n'importe quelle date_, _seront comme des éxperiences, réminiscences de Holmes. Dans les chapitres au temps actuel les cursives son la perception de Holmes, s'il y a un trait c'est une pensée en mots finit par un trait aussi, les autres sont des perceptions de ses sens ou occultes, des souvenirs, imaginations... à vous d'interpréter._

_Lecteurs ce chapitre va vous ennuyer, mais sans lui il n'y pas d'intrigue; et je m'excuse encore, j'ecris ce fic sans reflechir comme j'ai déjà dit.  
><em>

* * *

><p>- On est ici.<p>

Ils font le tour de peu plaques de sol, géométriquement sectorisés avec toute l'intention de former un joli jardin autour de la maison; mais hélas il n'y avait que de piteux, grises, mauvaises herbes et pincements de lys. De l'eau et sa sueur avaient goutté dans la terre.

Le bâtiment au milieu de tout, en bois, se tordait pour être la vision sculpturale – qu'est-ce qu'on dit - : architectonique, de la douleur même. Comment est-ce que les forces achevaient toujours un équilibre et pouvaient maintenir jusqu'à ce moment les murs levés ?... Holmes ne le savait pas, et ça l'embêtait juste modérément.

Il pousse la porte sans serrure pour l'ouvrir. L'odeur d'Irène remplie ses narines, mais ce n'était que lui; Watson ne percevait rien; mais alors il n'avait guère passe du temps avec elle, et il n'avait aucune raison pour laquelle se rappeler de son arôme, et son sens de l'odorat était aussi limité que tous les autres qui l'auraient aidé à observer.

- Suivez-moi, réveillez-vous mon vieux. Je vous montre.

Watson avance vers l'intérieur, son pied droit alors sur une planche humide qui déjà fait partie de la salle de séjour.

- Tout d'abord, - dit Holmes, levant son index : - le parfum. C'est la trace la plus révélatrice.

Watson renifle sans pudeur, suçant l'air comme une puissante venteuse… - Lys ?

_- Lys ?… - Irène avec sa peau pâle, reflets de mauve…_ - Naturellement pas. Pourquoi ne pas dire pied de corbeau aussi ? Il y en a partout.

- Bah ! Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

Holmes lui tourne le dos, se dirige vers la chambre. _Les planches ont tous une couleur différente – Il est absurde, - c'était naïf, pathétique et désespéré – Watson ne va pas m'aider trouver une solution, me calmer… _

Il ouvre le placard. – Voici la double erreur de Lestrade : Vide, l'armoire est vide.

- Oui, je vois. Il semblerait que personne n'habite ici, mais il y a les meubles, et je vois que le lit est fait… Tenez ! On parle d'un cambriolage n'est-ce pas ?

Holmes se retourne et marche brusquement, comme un taureau, vers Watson. Watson s'apprête à s'écarter, un peu décontenancé; mais non, c'était à la coiffeuse a son côté où Holmes voulait arriver. Se penchant avec la même tension il tire du tiroir du bas, et saisit dans sa griffe une brosse à cheveux, son voix fort et tranchant comme deux pierres en heurtant: - C'est ça qu'il a dit ! Mais moi, je sais mieux !

La brosse a des cheveux châtains emmêlés entre les soies.

- Écoutez Watson. Lestrade est venu ici parce qu'une fille a écouté des cris et coups et a cherché les policiers. Ils sont arrivés et vu que la porte était ouverte et qu'elle avait un trou par serrure, donc ils ont fait son rapport sur un cambriolage. Sans motif raisonnable, Lestrade et son cortège arrivent au supposée lieu de crime en débandade. Il pleuvait au moment où la fille cherchait leur aide, mais ça n'a fait aucune différence : ils ont tout de même effacé les traces dans la boue des pieds des criminels ainsi que des autres probables fiacres antérieurs à ceux d'eux-mêmes.

Bien que - comme vous voyez- ce taudis soit presque isolé de tout, les voisins loin là-bas, en bas de la rue, les bons cancaniers qu'ils sont, savent qu'il est habité par un jeune couple. Et Lestrade n'interroge plus. Il voit que dans l'armoire il n'y a que des vêtements pour homme mais ça ne le parait pas étrange : il croit que les voleurs peut-être vendent plus facilement les vêtements pour dame. Il laisse donc un officier chargé d'attendre leur retour pour faire compte-rendu des objets volés.

Et les cris que la fille avait écoutés… Bon, Lestrade pense que la femme était à la maison au moment du vol, mais qu'elle était allée retrouver son mari avant tout.

L'officier attende et s'ennuie, donc il entre et s'assied, mange ce qu'il y a à manger, se couche sur le lit, utilise la cuvette. Mais il est le jour suivant et la couple ne retourne pas. Il abandonne donc la poste et va annoncer à Lestrade les évènements. Lestrade est stupéfié et me télégraphie. Et pendant que j'arrive il finit par tout gâter, quand, - j'en suis sûr, désespéré pour me montrer que parfois il n'a pas besoin de ma collaboration – dans un éclair de génie selon lui, il se rend compte que ce n'était qu'une dispute domestique avant qu'ils ne sortissent en voyage. Parce que oui, au moins il a enfin vu les anneaux dans la porte et le rudimentaire madrier qui la bâcle. Donc il fait tout nettoyer à ses subordonnés, remettant l'ordre derrière son peu professionnel protégé.

Comme ça, quand j'arrive, il y a le moins de pistes possible vous voyez. Il ne m'explique rien, me dit que c'était une fausse alerte, qu'il a tout résolu, que je dois rentrer chez moi; mais moi Watson, vous savez que je peux tout sentir… J'ai entré par la force pendant qu'il me raconte tous les conneries qu'ils ont commises. Et j'ai cru qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir quand il mentionne les vêtements dans l'armoire, alors j'ai ouvert le placard, et bien sûr, car j'ai de chance : il n'y avait plus rien !

- Comment ça ?

- Lui, n'importe qui qu'il soit, n'espérais qu'à que le con s'éloignât pour prendre ses possessions et fuir!… Dîtes-le moi donc docteur, hein ?, c'est en ce point ci que je perds mon sang-froid !, sans doute vous pouvez m'en absoudre !

- Calmez-vous bon sang! J'avais dit oublions déjà ! Oublions donc ! Je ne comprends rien encore. Sentir quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici enfin ?

Holmes lui lance un regard furieux, son bras s'élève et se crispe dans l'envie enragée de jeter la brosse au sol, - _C'est ça que je voudrais savoir, mais ce gueule-de-rat… !- _Il se retient de force, car la brosse est une trace aussi et il ne peux pas la foirer; à sa place agrippe sa taille et respire à fond, le souffle coupé par la colère de boxeur démeurant en lui. – La salle de bains.


	5. Chapter 5

Deuxième partie du quatrième chapitre. Parce que le quatrième chapitre n'était vraiment un chapitre.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de bains, la baignoire en retenant de l'eau avec bourgeonnements d'écume, accuse une absence. Elle est là au milieu de la pièce vaste comme le symbole du néant, le liquide trop calme et inutile... il n'y a pas un vif. Holmes la voit : <em>Irène allongée sous le poids de litres d'eau, sa tête en derrière, langoureuse avec la sûreté joyeuse d'être fourbe. Les ondes d'eau encore cristalline ne dissimulent pas son corps menu et pourtant moelleux. Soudainement, ses petits seins en oscillant elle se redresse dans un sursaut, ses yeux élargis en témoignant la porte où il est debout maintenant…<em> _Et après.._._  
><em>

- Vous voyez, elle était dans la salle de bains.

Watson sait que Holmes ne parle pas d'une elle quiconque, car son regard est trop fixé sur la baignoire. - Qui Holmes ?

- Irène. Elle a pris ses affaires elle-même et m'a laissé sa brosse, pour que je susse que c'était elle, parce qu'elle veut que je la trouve. Comme si je ne l'aurais pas deviné tout de même, c'est seulement elle qui aménage ses caches, ces taudis avec salles de bains de luxe. Elle peut tout souffrir, mais les salles de bains…

- Ah… Mais Holmes, écoutez, je crois que ce n'est pas grave; si on parlait d'un enlèvement ils ne lui auraient pas permis de prendre ses possessions.

- Oui, pas pour une rançon, mais il y a des rapts motivés par raisons beaucoup plus personnelles, parfois même romantiques.

Watson plie ses yeux. Il n'a jamais su exactement ce qui s'avait déroulé entre Holmes et Irène, à quel point ils étaient proches ?, est-ce qu'ils avaient fait une couple presque conventionnelle autrefois ?, ce serait-t-il qu'ils s'étaient quittés ? Est-ce qu'Holmes l'aimait ? – Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

- Quoi ?

- Et le garcon avec qui elle vivait?

- Il a décanillé, c'est tout. Rien, je ne peux rien déduire de nulle évidence.

- Holmes ! Vous jetez l'éponge si facilement ?

- J'examinais son dossier lorsque vous m'avez interrompu. C'était quelqu'un de connu pour elle… j'espère que je le connaisse moi aussi.

Ils restent en silence pendant des minutes. Watson repasse dans son esprit les faits, se distrait en utilisant les méthodes de Holmes pour essayer de déduire quelque chose. Holmes reste tête basse, mains dans sa taille.

- Vous n'avez rien à ajouter ? - la demande vienne à voix un peu basse, trop contrôlé pour qu'il n'y ait pas besoin de contrôle - … Aidez-moi, mon vieux.

Watson sait que le veuille-t-il ou non, Holmes est seul dans ce problème.

* * *

><p>Merci belette et anonyme reviewer.<p>

Belette: Je ne traduis pas des expressions anglaises en francais, mais ca fait trois ans que j'apprends le francais et le cours a une durée de 4 ans et j'ai déjà remarqué certaines tournures, c'est vrai. Ma langue c'est l'espagnol mais j'écris tant en anglais et j'ai écouté si peu le francais que... oui, ce texte peut être une mélange catastrophique, quoique je me mette dans mon état "francais" sélon moi, haha.


	6. Chapter 6

_21 avril 1881_

_Holmes se réveilla sur sa peau de tigre, frotta sa tête et se demanda à lui-même : - _Quelle heure est-il ?

_Il savait que ce n'était pas tôt vu que son laboratoire était complètement jaune, comme celui d'un œuf. _

_A ce propos, les œufs pochés que Mme. Hudson avait cuisinés étaient dans le quatrième état de la matière : plasmatiques. - _Pourquoi elle n'attend pas à que je lui demande mon déjeuner ?

… _Bref: il était vraiment tard et il allait jeûner comme un Gandhi sans un but. _

_Poussiéreux, le soleil haut dans le ciel, il s'assit devant la fenêtre et continua avec ses ruminations qui faisaient des sauts surréalistes et pour autant pas délirants. Il avait passé les dernières jours comme ça, embroussaillé en questions, les deux, philosophiques et scientifiques qui ne lui apportaient de satisfaction ni immédiate, ni palpable. Il se sentait assoupi et démotivé. _

_La musique !, oui la musique… la musique par contre était stimulante! Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne le dérangea pas d'aller dans le soir à l'opéra seul. Watson avait des choses à faire tout le temps et il ne l'invitait même plus. _

_Arrivant avant l'heure, il décida rester dehors pour un temps, vous voyez, son cigare avait meilleure goût dans le froid. _Taa, tata, ta… taaaaaa…_ (c'est à dire, qu'il écoutait l'orchestra dans son cerveau).  
><em>

_Irène sortit de l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre déconfite et étira le cou en toutes directions. _Enfin !_ elle l'avisa pas loin, près d'un arbre, fumant d'après elle comme un bandit._

_Elle s'adressa à son dos d'une voix éclatante: - Holmes ! Vous ici ?-, en s'amusant à lui faire sursauter comme si on parlait de quelqu'un de peureux. _

_Il laissa tomber ses épaules dans un soupir, decu de lui-même - Mlle. Adler… - , grimaça avec suspicion - Vous m'avez suivi ?_

_- Bah ! Vous n'êtes pas si important hein… D'autre part j'ai deux billets pour la représentation suivante et… - Elle mit sa main dans la poche du manteau de Holmes, sortit son billet et le rompit par moitié. Les deux morceaux de papier tombèrent au sol au même rythme qu'une feuille verte de ses arbres. – Voilà. Nous entrons maintenant ou vous voulez finir votre cigare ? _

_Ils marchèrent par l'entrée comme un couple élitiste, accrochés par les bras chaque un avec la mine méprisante que, selon eux, les gens méritaient pour des différents raisons. _

_Ils s'assirent dans les deux places réservés dans une loge élevée et pas exclusive. Aucun de deux ne savait s'ils voulaient être seuls, alors c'était indéfinie la qualité fortunée ou non de que la salle, sa loge inclue, eût été comblée. _

_Parmi des accords, ils chuchotèrent à intervalles toute la nuit :_

_- Ça vous plait de m'avoir rencontré ce soir ?_

_- Vous voulez dire, si ça me plait de vous avoir m'épier sans cesse ? -. Irène haussa les épaules. - Je ne suis pas ennuyé. _

…

_- Pourquoi le violon ?_

_- Il était à portée de main._

…

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_- Vous vous trompez encore monsieur, je ne veux que voir l'opéra avec vous. _

_- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis le heureux privilégié ?_

_Et elle colla ses lèvres épaisses à son oreille : - Vous n'avez pas vu dans un miroir. - Ses susurrements étaient chaudes. - Puisque vous ne le savez pas, je vous le dis : Vous êtes beau comme le soleil… monsieur._

_Holmes rougit, contre toute attente, étonné. Il avait aussi un peu d'honte de se voir courtisé par une femme et pas au contraire. Mais après d'un peu d'incertitude, petit à petit, dans son visage s'esquissa un sourire involontairement fripon, illuminé de coup par la tangente d'un réflecteur, ravissant de grossier... et Irène sentit son corps pris en feu. _

_A la sortie, collés à la pierre froide d'un mur de l'amphithéâtre ils s'embrassaient. Ce n'était pas assez romantique, un peu trop cru, au moins un peu trop comme la realité, quand même beau en raison des chances inconnues. Un tas des ordures était à dix pas d'eux. _

_Elle murmura : - Vous avez trouvé mon ami, le chien roi?_

_- Oui… - des baisers. – Je vais l'arrêter bientôt. - Ils s'embrassèrent délicieusement. - Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être sadique._


	7. Chapter 7

En cherchant le chaînon perdu Holmes boit dans une taverne rustique, près des mines de charbon peu kilomètres hors de Londres. Il porte les vêtements ainsi que l'attitude d'un mineur… l'attitude d'un mineur est un mélange entre empressement, grossièreté et soumission.

Il ne sait pas le nom – peut-être faux - de l'homme qu'il cherche et il y a tant des mineurs dans ce complexe, tous déguisés sous une voile de crasse et poudre noir, que la description physique n'avait donné des résultats conclusifs. Mais ça n'était pas la ruine, il fallait de la patience, il y avait des choix… c'est tout.

Le jour suivant, à l'aube, Holmes marche seul par un tunnel, pic à l'épaule, vers l'endroit de l'excavation en cours dans cette mine. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et par conséquence il pouvait écouter le coup métallique et tonitruant d'un seul pic au fond du tunnel, rythmique : il essaya d'être le premier en arriver mais n'eut pas l'énergie pour se lever ces 20 minutes plus tôt.

Le sol est en pente. Holmes marche exactement au milieu de la largeur du tunnel, sur la voie ferrée où couraient les voitures pour transporter le minerai, tirées par des chevaux. Ces tunnels sont d'une obscurité que peu de personnes connaissent, les yeux ne s'y habituent jamais sans la flamme de la lampe à l'huile sur sa casquette il serait complètement aveugle, et avec, il ne peut voir qu'un mètre et demi en avant. C'est ça l'obscurité de tombe.

Il se sent suffoqué et ça n'est pas un bon présage dans ces mines tout type de gaz toxique s'accumule et une explosion mortelle suit.

Soudainement des pierres et terre croulent devant lui, il ouvre ses yeux grands et recoule peu de pas, en s'apprêtant à se retourner et courir en direction contraire de peur d'être enterré. _Plus de terre que des pierres, pas trop. – Je crois qu'il va arrêter-. Silence… _

…_Coup sec. Du même endroit plus commencent à tomber._ Il est entouré par un grondement étourdissant d'un tremblement de terre et de fer gratté _– Ceci s'effondre -_... Il ne s'attend pas à la voiture rempli d'au moins deux cents kilogrammes de minerai se précipitant vers lui par-derrière. Il fait volte-face et commence à courir, et juste avant que l'air éteigne la flamme de sa lampe il voit une caisse lourde sur le point de l'écraser. Souffle haché.

Dans le noir il n y'a que son halètement.

…- Quelqu'un est blessé ? -, résonne la question criée par le seul mineur au fond du tunnel, ayant vu la voiture patiner vertigineuse à la fin de la voie et se renverser.

Holmes a frappé sa nuque contre un gros roc à nombreux rebords affilés. Gémissement, - Agh…-. _Douleur par tout le dos._ _Brûlures dans les paumes_. Il s'est fait écorcher les mains. Il lève les yeux et voit un vestige de clarté à mètres de lui, s'éloignant : _Il a jeté une grosse roche vers le plafond pour que la part lâche tombe, laissé courir la voiture par l'action de l'inclinaison. – Je t'ai eu !_

Il se lève et cour vers la lumière, laquelle commence à avancer plus vite et tôt s'éteigne aussi. Le son des pas le guide. A son halètement s'ajoute un autre.

Le gros trou pâle de l'entrée lui montre un dos large, un homme robuste d'hauteur pas méprisable, pris par le diable.

Le blêmissement de la lumière du petit matin de ce jour humide est mélancolique, la grisaille dans tous les sens. De la vapeur caille devant leurs bouches. Ils courent sur la gadoue et après sur des résidus. Leurs foulées sont alternées par des trébuchements.

Enfin Holmes le rattrape et se rue sur lui, lui faisant tomber à terre. C'est un enchevêtrement de bras et jambes; Holmes lui assène des coups de poing comme il peut, tous vers sa gueule et forts à le blesser les jointures.

- Où est-elle ?

L'homme gémit et parviens à le frapper le foie il se plaint mais continue, en gueulant quand il ne frappe pas. – Où est-elle ? – Où est Irène ? – Je te la casse… salaud !

L'homme bouge sa tête embeurré du charbon et Holmes le reconnait : _- Le frère du pauvre mort !_ Il suffit ce moment de surprise pour qu'il parvienne à mettre à Holmes dos par terre, assujetti la volonté de celui-ci est aussi un peu affaiblie par sa culpabilité.

- Irène… Tu l'aime, hein ? -. Gouttes de sang tombent de sa tête défigurée sur le visage de Holmes. - Je ne sais pas… T'es un sale con, tous les deux ont la mort bien mérité, maudits assassins !

Holmes le voit lever un des résidus haut dans sa droite.


	8. Chapter 8

**M!** **Ce chapitre est M!** Je vais changer la classification de la fic._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>8 Octobre 1885<em>

_Irène et lui s'assirent sur le canapé abandonnés. Se débarrassant des sacs et boites d'achètes en les jetant sur le sol ou la table. _

_- Tu n'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai acheté -, dit-elle, ouvrant une des boites, carrée. _

_- Voyons donc. _

_Elle sortit un bonnet tout à fait à la mode, d'avant-garde même. Et elle se le mit. _

_- Formidable !, non ?_

_Holmes lui sourit, dans son intérieur attendri par son contentement tout à fait enfantin, son sourire de fille capricieuse _- Comment t'es joli ! -. _– Pas mal !, pas mal !_

_- Mais ce n'est pas tout -. Elle prit une autre boite, et sortit une robe de la même couleur. – Ahh… Maintenant nous sommes complets ! T'imagine, avoir prise de ton bras une femme comme moi avec cette tenue ? Nous sommes de grand calibre !, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Calibre… Irène ne faisait que faire des références, claires ou non, aux calibres. Quand même Holmes s'étonna d'être ridiculement d'accord; ils étaient égotistes et il s'en fichait. - Bien sûr que si!_

_Elle se mi-allongea avec les manières d'un homme, dans une robe pompeuse. Et _commença par rêver_, fière – Mon Sherlock… - et après, puisqu'elle était farfelue: - Que ton nom est étrange !_

_- Oh !_

_- Bah, c'est vrai ! Je me suis rappelé, c'est tout -. Elle gloussa, vraiment pour rien. - Ne t'en fais pas, __**chéri**_.

_Ils se virent l'un à l'autre en souriant énigmatiques, autre fois, vraiment pour rien. Finalement il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa avec effronterie, sans gêne, prenant son plaisir bien luxurieux ainsi que heureux. _

_- T'es baiseur mon amour._

_- Parfois je crois que je baise un homme, où sont tes manières de demoiselle ?_

_- Où tes manières de gentleman… Baiser un homme… Enlève tes mains de mes fesses !_

_Rires coupés, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. _

…

_Dans la nuit Irène était nue, illuminée par la lune, comme presque toujours. Quand Holmes s'était rendu compte que ses seins n'étaient aussi grands qu'ils ne semblaient avec le corset, il ne fût pas déçu, ils étaient petits et le faisaient tellement bander. _

_Il se fonçait en son intérieur et pressait ses fesses, se réjouissant d'être si chanceux. Irène gémissait de manière incroyablement chaude. Il avait le souffle coupé d'un athlète. _

_- Tu m'aimes Sherlock ?_

_- Oui, je te l'ai dit mille fois. _

_Avant elle s'était promenée par la chambre, parmi des ombres et lumière argentée, ne portant que ses collants, pendant que Holmes se touchait lui-même._

_Maintenant il descendait un peu sur elle pour se reposer un moment, léchait ses propres lèvres goûtant un ou deux gouttes de sueur, les yeux clos._

_- ... Fais-moi un enfant donc._

…

_Il ouvrit ses yeux aussi bien qu'il put, et observa son visage; il espérait y trouver la blague quoiqu'il n'en veuille pas, mais ne vit que des pupilles dilatées. - … T'es sérieuse?-. Il commençait à sentir une petite boule d'émotion naître au milieu de sa poitrine. _

_Irène sourit, posa un baiser doux sur sa bouche entrouverte - Je t'aime… Dis-le-moi._

_Il colla son front à la sienne. – Je t'aime tant Irène – laissa ses paupières tomber sur ses yeux, inhala l'haleine d'elle. – Parfois ça me fait mal… tant… ma belle… _

_Ils se reposèrent un instant, gouttèrent la tendresse mutuelle, cette sensation complète de chaleur. _

_Après elle susurra : - Je te veux, je veux ma famille maintenant… Dis oui. _

_Holmes ouvra les yeux et la regarda, ses joues bougèrent dans un sourire jeune et tremblante, enfin il se pencha pour lui frôler les lèvres._

_- …Oui-, répondit-il dans un soupir. _

_- Ton enfant.  
><em>

_Il recommença à onduler les hanches._

_- Oui… Irène…_

_- Oh… _

_- Oh…_

_Pour la première fois il allait décharger dedans elle, et la seule pensée de ce fait fit de cette expérience la plus orgasmique que jamais jusqu'à là pour les deux. _

* * *

><p>Il fallait concorder avec le frère du pauvre mort, parce qu'il y a une criminelle ici. Aussi on introduit un point de rupture dans l'intrigue.<em><br>_


	9. Chapter 9

Comme d'habitude, j'écris des choses où on ne sait pas de quoi ca s'agit. Mais je vous promets, tout va être clair à la fin - C'est un mystère tout de même.

* * *

><p><em>L'aine de Watson dans mon visage. Gros. J'ai froid. On me soulève. Froid…<em>

_Je ne peux pas ouvrir mon œil gauche. Cabane. _– Watson… - _Qu'est qu'il fait ici ?-. _

Watson touche sa tête.

- Vous voilà Holmes.

Ils sont dans la cabane du médecin de ce complexe.

Holmes battre les paupières, regagnant son conscience au fur et à mesure que la lumière blanche et divine lui entre, et avec, le souvenir percutant de la roche abominable entouré d'une main humaine, baissant sur lui avec le mouvement fluent d'un pendule.

_Il n'a pas voulu me tuer._

- Je me suis évanoui… Que je suis idiot.

- Idiot ? Holmes, il était en train de vous écraser le crâne !

Holmes touche sa tête aussi, au même endroit entre les doigts du médecin. – Bof ! Je vais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- A part l'enflure si, puisque je vous ai guéri. Holmes pour l'amour de Dieu !, soyez plus soigneux, plus tolérant vers vous-même.

Holmes s'exaspère et écarte la main du médecin avec battements impatients de la sienne. – Que vous êtes braillard ! Faites-moi la paix Watson.

Watson roule les yeux, laisse tomber les bras.

Watson lui avait promis le suivre sitôt que il aurait réglé quelques affaires et laissé Marie tranquille. Il est arrivé donc le matin du jour suivant de l'enquête. Il a vu de loin une ombre grosse s'éloignant à toute vitesse, comme si elle était un nuage emporté par le vent, d'un petit point gris qui s'affaissait derrière une bosse. Quand il est arrivé il n'a vu qu'une boule rouge par moitié du visage de Holmes.

Watson était contrit. - Je ne l'ai pas pu rattraper Holmes.

- Peu importe.

- Mais… - il est un peu encouragé - Est-ce que ce n'était lui que vous cherchiez ?

- Lui, il était le frère d'un policier qu'Irène a tué - étonnamment ingénieux par ailleurs, mais non. C'est un ami d'elle que je cherche et il faut encore que je lui parle. Et je vais le faire aujourd'hui au plus tard.

Watson comprend que Holmes a agi comme un complice d'Irène, peut-être plusieurs fois. Ca le vexe de manière pas dédaignable, mais il comprend aussi que ceci n'est pas le moment pour le lui reprocher. _– Holmes, que vous êtes idiot !_

- Oui ? Quelle est votre stratégie ?

- Aucune. Faut l'interroger directement.

- Ca n'a l'air d'être efficace.

- Watson, s'il est qui je crois, j'haï ce type plus que rien d'autre dans ce monde, je l'ai une rancœur qui me souleve le coeur; mais s'il était lui le détective, je finirais par coopérer. Il se refuse parce qu'il croit que je viens à l'arrêter, il faut tout tirer au clair et il parlera.

- Et le frère du policier ?

- Vous êtes duquel côté docteur ?


	10. Chapter 10

Le dossier a quelque importance. Oui je sais, mes héros ne sont pas des héros, mais on va les trouver sympas tôt où tard.

* * *

><p><em>17 septembre 1888<em>

_Holmes rentra dans ce qui avait devenu 'chez eux', la trouvant assise sur un tabouret dans la cuisine mangeant du toast à miettes comme une petite caille. _

_- Garce! Je t'emmerde! _

_Depuis le quatorze novembre 1885 elle avait disparu pendant peu plus d'une année. Disparu n'est pas le mot correct, car elle lui l'avait averti. « Holmes -, elle avait dit – je dois partir dû à une situation d'affaires… Tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas quand je vais retourner, c'est compliqué, un chef d'œuvre je veux dire. Tu ne vas pas t'impatienter… Je t'aime.»_

_« … Irène… »_

_« Je voudrai revenir autant que tu le voudras. S'il te plait.»_

_« Mais Irène ! Où ? Que diable vas-tu faire ?»_

_« Je ne veux pas encore te le dire, tu vas me le récriminer. Excuses-moi, trois, quatre mois au plus. Si t'étais à ma place tu serais beaucoup plus inflexible que moi. Tu vas me manquer Sherlock mais il y a des choses qu'on doit faire.»_

_Irène ne put pas se renfrogner comme elle aurait voulu, parce qu'il avait lu la nouvelle et elle le savait._

_Holmes était déchaîné, une bête féroce. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher; il lutta quand il la prit par le poignet pour ne pas se le prendre trop fort, donc au lieu de se le casser se le teignit des bleus, et il la poussa contre la paroi._

_- Sherlock, tu me fais mal. _

_Ça, était une estocade le fendant la poitrine. Dès ce moment il fut aussi attristé qu'enragé, pris par une désillusion de la profondeur des latrines. _

_Il lui montra une photographie, la secouant par la taille une fois comme le priant de réagir. Irène se sentit violenté. _

« Y avait une coupure de presse, pas de nom et pas de photo, 16 septembre 1888 : Deux hommes se sont bagarrés dans un bistrot pour une femme. Le résultat : deux morts, un petit garçon disparu et les contenus du coffre-fort (les charnières sautés avec poudre de dynamite) volés. »

_Dans la photographie parmi deux inconnus et des autres distractions scéniques, était imprimé un petit enfant aux yeux aussi larges et beaux que ceux d'elle, duquel la mine bizarrement sérieuse, amère, lui donnait un air d'adulte mûri._

_- Tu n'as pas de cœur. Comment as-tu pu le donner comme s'il était un chiot ? Il avait un père ! Il est à moi aussi! _

_Il fit une pause, aux grands yeux qui la balayaient il voulut de toute la foi qu'il lui restait pour conjurer qu'Irène eut une réaction, une réponse magique à tout rédimer. Irène, pour autant, ne bougea une doigt, ne haussa pas même les yeux. _Elle n'avait pas la colère pour se défendre, ni des pires propos ni du silence, non plus s'il osât la frapper. Elle était tellement honteuse. Quoiqu'il fît elle serait dévastée, s'il ne faisait rien ce serait éreintant. C'était de sa faute qu'il n'y eût de gagneurs ici.__

_Plutôt que la lâcher il la repoussa, de la manière qu'on fait avec les déchets. Et recula, son mine de__ désespoir était d'une telle franchise qu'il ressemblait un enfant victime d'une égratignure.___

_- … Le diable t'emporte Irène!_

_Elle essaya à peine de se justifier, vit son visage et le regretta à l'instant, retournant ses yeux vertigineux vers le parquet. Elle put seulement supplier, lâche. - Non… Sherlock, mon amour…_

_- Ne m'adresse pas comme ça! T'as perdu tout privilège sur moi ! T'as disparu parce que t'étais enceinte…- Sa voix se cassa en s'écoutant émettre telle découverte, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa voix devint pleureuse et faible. - C'est presque invraisemblable…_

_._

_À son ordre, elle a fait ses valises, en se distançant a créé un espace dans cette ville qui n'existait pas avant._


	11. Chapter 11

Je ne sais rien sur l'Argentine. Est-ce qu'il y a des endroits trop chauds? comme je crois qu'il y en a plus au nord de l'Amérique... Je ne sais pas. Pardonnez-moi, c'est seulement que j'aime le nom: _Argentine._

* * *

><p><em>Une fois seul, tout sanglot potentiel restait barricadé sans effort dans sa cavité thoracique, un petit lac froid, mais il avait le visage sec. Une fois seul il gratta la démangeaison de sa joue mal-rasé, ses pensées sur ce qu'il avait vu dans sa recherche, et la photographie et la coupure de presse qu'il étira le bras pour prendre.<em>

- Je ne lui en ai pas donné l'occasion.

_Tous les mots, rien qu'un seul paragraphe, parmi des autres qui seraient plus intimes pour des autres personnes. Et quand il était arrivé la mère adoptive lui avait dit qu'elle, une jeune femme et un jeune homme étaient arrivés ensemble, elle avait couru hors de là avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle lui avait donné la photographie. Les dates, et peut-être un trait où l'autre avaient trahi qu'il était son enfant._

Il y a eu deux morts, un d'eux le père adoptive, l'autre, un ami des patrons. - Parce qu'ils voulaient les empêcher de prendre l'enfant -. Mais qui a volé ? Elle allait avec un de ses compères… - Satané sicaire ! -. Elle a couru hors de là avec l'enfant - mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Pourquoi elle volerait aux parents adoptifs de nôtre enfant ? Pourquoi, après deux ans… Peut-être…-.

_Il décida ne conjecturer plus; il gagna une certaine compréhension accrue du monde, du fait qu'à présent il savait ce qu'il était vouloir éluder la vérité, y penser trop aurait équivalu à se fouetter; seulement les saints s'en tendraient toujours à la vérité. _

_Sans plus réfléchir il commença une enquête purement frénétique pour trouver son enfant. Au fil de laquelle il apprenait trop de faits frappants et saugrenus sur elle; ils n'étaient tout à fait nouveaux, il en avait écouté de sa voix douce une version éditée, témoin tout de même de la confiance excédée qu'elle avait en lui. _

_Il y avait une seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui confier :_

_._

_Elle avait dit la vérité, elle avait disparu pour voler, un vol qui avait été un chef d'œuvre. _

_Elle était en Argentine et la chaleur l'embêtait, parfois elle était étourdie et faible. Irène fumait pour rivaliser avec cet ahurissement d'un vertige volontaire quoiqu'à peine plus plaisant. _

_Tous se promenaient demi-nus, suaient de l'oignon, la faisaient pleurer, car ils étaient hommes des sexes durs du même que lui, qui par contre suait ce tabac qui la droguait. S'ils se tordaient et soufflaient comme des bêtes au travail, Holmes avait ondulé sur le lit belliqueux et royal comme le drapeau de leur Angleterre, en bataille les cheveux il avait soufflé comme s'il se noyait sous l'aquosité des draps. Ils brûlaient d'un désir humide. L'Argentine aussi._

_Irène avait une nostalgie et une volupté cancéreuses, la rongeant tout au-dedans. _

_Ils mangeaient autour d'une maigre table carrée, sur deux maigres chaises, sa jupe levée à mi-cuisse dû à la chaleur, elle et son meilleur ami dans le crime. _

_- J'ai une envie folle de faire l'amour à Sherlock -, elle lui avait dit, et son ami lui avait souri, la comprenant. _

_La troisième fois qu'elle le lui répétait, à l'entrée de leur piaule, il faisait nuit, il avait roulé les yeux parce qu'il était jaloux, Irène avait écrasé un moustique en bas de son propre cou, et il s'était précipité à l'embrasser. Justement il venait de mastiquer du tabac et le goût, fort comme celui de Holmes, aux cendres, restait dans sa langue._

_Irène s'était réveillée de coup à cinq heures sentant la punition divine dans ses entrailles, c'était égal qu'elle ne croyait pas en Dieu. Enceinte. Elle porterait cet enfant à manière de pénitence, et peut-être parce qu'elle avait encore le pouvoir de la compassion. Tout compris, elle ne voulait pas l'enfant d'un autre._

_Holmes sut qu'il était un homme aux cheveux et yeux bruns tel que lui, qu'il avait suivi Irène vers ce bistro, volé de rage, demandé ses droits sur son enfant, il toussait bruyamment. Plus que ça il ne voulut pas connaitre. _

_Il se décida à tout oublier sur Irène._


	12. Chapter 12

Il est complètement soûl. Ses ongles gras nous disent qu'il n'espérait qu'à ce moment, une gorgée de rhum, une autre d'eau de vie, un coup de langue a la moitié d'un citron, un cri heureux qui ressemble le début d'une chanson populaire et se perd en un fredonnement incohérent. Toutes les gauloiseries que Holmes raconte le font rire.

Holmes ne peut voir que de son œil droit et sa tête est lourde, non seulement parce qu'elle soit enflammée. Il a trouvé le chaînon perdu et il n'a pas trouvé du calme. Il a voulu lui tordre le cou toute la nuit, mais s'est conformé à lui faire rire, comme il a dû.

_Il toussait, c'est ça qu'ils ont tous remarqué, et pourtant il ne dépassait pas les trente ans. Une de leurs voisines était plus observatrice : « L'autre chose que j'avais trouvée curieuse, ce que ce Mason portait parfois des pantalons en… comment on appelle ce tissu ?... En jean ! »._

_Holmes en avait déduit qu'il avait été mineur._

_Et dans le cache-cache qui ne penserait pas à une grotte ? Le seul mineur engagé dans le moment exact. _

Il est déguisé d'un autre qui n'est pas trop différent de lui-même, aussi jeune et aussi déluré soif qu'il a les cheveux plus cours, sa casquette obligatoire, mouvements moins graciles, des dents remués et des autres déplorables, et une manque totale d'hygiène.

L'ami d'Irène se cachait de Holmes et il ne l'a pas vu.

Ils sortent parce que Holmes l'a dit qu'il voulait lui montrer une chose dans le ciel. Ils marchent pour s'éloigner de la maigre lumière artificielle, et s'asseyent dans un monticule de terre. L'ami d'elle lève la tête d'une curiosité trop innocente. Holmes l'appelle par le seul nom qu'il sait qu'il a porté. – Mason.

L'interpellé sursaute et parait vouloir s'enfouir, mais il est à présent trop maladroit pour y réussir. Holmes agrippe son avant-bras et le traine vers le sol sans difficulté. - Asseyez-vous, ne soyez pas connard, vous ne pouvez pas courir.

- Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Ici il s'appelle John. Qui qu'il soit de tous ses surnoms, John, Mason, William, Carcajou cligne. Il sait que l'homme assis sur la terre humide à son côté est Holmes, mais il voit son visage en aquarelle; sans une vision claire de lui il devienne plus menaçant, comme tous les dangers dans l'obscurité. Il cligne plus, lui met un chapeau dans son esprit et s'arrête sur le froncement de ses sourcils. – Vous êtes lui. Je ne sais pas comment ça m'a échappé.

- Écoutez-moi, je devrais vous arrêter mais je ne vais pas. Je vous fais trêve, seulement parce que je dois trouver Irène.

- Irène est à moi -. Il essaye de se mettre débout une autre fois, y ratant honteusement. Il jette son bras dans une gesticulation ivrogne du rejet. – Dégagez !

- Et pourtant vous ne savez pas où elle est.

- Elle voulait aller vivre avec vous n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock est comme ça, Sherlock m'a sorti du bagne, où étais-toi ? Je ne savais qu'elle était dans le trou !, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait ! Vous êtes heureux ? Casse-toi monsieur le détective ! Vous avez gagné !

- Elle n'est pas avec moi !

Et soudainement Holmes sent ses orbites creuser. – Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle est avec moi ?

- Quelle sorte de jeu…

- Parlez ! Ce jour-là, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vue, où est-ce que vous étiez ?

- Quelle sorte de jeu… Elle était dans la baignoire quand je suis parti. J'ai retourné et la police était hors de chez nous. Bien sûr, elle avait pris toutes ses affaires : elle avait su que la police était derrière nous ou elle m'avait vendu, à eux, à vous c'est plus probable.

Le ciel noir s'effondre sur lui, et il marmonne pour l'assimiler : - Vous n'avez rien vu avant l'arrivée de la police.

Mason semble confus. – Non.

- Et plus tôt ?, quand vous êtes parti ? Quelque chose hors de l'ordinaire ?

- Elle ne m'a pas vendu ?

- Quelqu'un l'a enlevée ! Alors aidez-moi.

– …Enlevée? Mason grimace et ses yeux deviennent rouges des larmes contenues.

Holmes plante les bouts de ses doigts dans un de ses épaules, le ballote en essayant que son jugement ne sois pas proie de ses émotions, ou du torpeur de l'alcool.

- Écoutez-moi, vous devez réfléchir, vous étiez avec elle tout le temps et par conséquence vous devez savoir plus. Elle ne vous a dit quelque-chose qui vous ait choqué ? Vous ne le pressentiez pas ? Est-ce qu'il avait des fiacres garés prés ?

– Non… Oui…-. Il couvre son visage avec ses mains et émets un sanglot aigu.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Non ! Je croyais qu'elle était avec vous !

- Faites un effort ! Qui étaient ses ennemis dernièrement ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois avoir toutes les réponses Détective Sherlock Holmes ?

- Bordel !, je ne peux pas attendre à que vous ne soyez pas ivrogne ! Arrêtez de pleurer et rappelez-vous !

- Non, rien. C'est seulement qu'elle était nerveuse ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle a senti comme si quelqu'un la suivait, jours avant.

- Quoi d'autre ? D'où ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- D'où ? Ses prétendants. Vos ennemis.

- Quels ennemis ?, nous ne sommes pas la mafia ! Ses prétendants : vous. Non !, rien de petits faits monsieur le détective, non je n'ai rien remarqué, et ça, n'est pas l'ébriété qui le dit !

Irrité et déçu Holmes se met débout brusquement. - Vous savez où j'habite, télégraphie-moi si vous vous rappelez quelque chose ! Merde ! Si je aurais été vous je saurais tout !

- Ouais, tout de même bien réussi connard ! Irène doit être morte !

Holmes fait volte-face et s'écarte à grands pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas qui elle croyait, vous êtes une fraude ! Morte !


	13. Chapter 13

_27 février 1889_

_Holmes fut là,_ _fit tambouriner quelque chose contre la grille._

Comme il méprisait les arts et s'en fichait de leur valeur astronomique !

_Elle leva la tête en écoutant le bruit. _

_- Holmes… - __Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, elle crut momentanément que le télégramme anonyme avait été envoyé par lui. Mais elle le regardait et il ne semblait pas se jouer d'elle. Rassurée elle exclama: - C'est affreux !, est-ce-ci la fin d'Irène ?_

_Il les laissa tomber au sol dedans, tintement de cloches de liberté._

« Une autre, (la figure d'Irène pas bien délinée par la photographie de ces temps, chose que l'on aurait cru impossible : elle semblait moche) du 23 février 1889, prise en essayant de vendre un Degas originel volé du Louvre à Paris, la _Petite Danseuse. _Telle prouesse effectuée par la police de l'Angleterre a été achevée grâce à un télégramme délateur anonyme. »

_Ne pas pouvoir l'oublier était obligé. _

_Irène était dans ses rêves, dans ses cauchemars, par toute la maison, mangeant du toast à miettes, portant ses chemises et ses chapeaux, lui donnant l'adresse du lieu où elle avait commis sa dernière félonie en lui demandant de la protection. Il avait reçu aussi la lettre occasionnelle d'excuse où elle faisait étalage d'une mièvrerie impardonnable. Et la presse aussi s'occupait toujours d'elle sans le savoir._

_Il avait été tiraillé entre la laisser s'y pourrir où la sauver. Il aurait été le même que prétendre pouvoir l'oublier. Il savait déjà qu'éventuellement ils seraient de nouveau ensemble. Car le destin n'est qu'un trait de caractère opiniâtre. _

_- Voilà les clés Mlle. Adler. Puis je vous suggérer 10 heures demain matin pour que vous vous fassiez la belle ?, vous ne l'êtes pas assez dans la photo et c'est l'heur de déjeuner pour les policiers ici. Tous ont les mains et les esprits sur leurs repas. _

_- Sherlock… - Elle sourît, soulagée._

_Holmes était tout circonspection, se tenant à l'écart, et à la fois à l'abri. –Vous n'allez pas bien._

_- J'ai des ennemis, évidemment puisque je suis ici. _

_- Qui ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Allez-vous me venger ? _

_- Non._

_Elle sourit en coin et le regarda de biais; joueuse plutôt que défiante, elle savait qu'il la trouvait toujours aussi attirante. _

_Il colla son front à la grille, en trahissant malgré lui-même ô combien il voulait son contact. _

_Elle appuya le haut de sa tête contre le mur, et marmotta en regardant le mur arrière de la cellule, l'évadant. - Sherlock, il n'y a que vous._

_..._

_- Tu m'as humilié._

_- Je n'avais jamais avant regretté mes actions. Je suis toujours enragée vers moi-même._

_Elle le regarda enfin, avec une nostalgie douloureuse. Elle pouvait le regarder parce qu'en effet elle n'avait plus à dire; il__s étaient d'accord : elle devait se racheter, mais est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen de le faire ?_

_Dans le silence momentané les deux voulurent qu'elle se mît débout, et allât l'embrasser avec toute sa manque. Ils l'imaginèrent, mouillé et aimant à travers de la grille. __Ils se regardèrent l'un à l'autre en envisageant la possibilité._

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger Holmes s'éloigna de la grille brisant leurs regards._

_- Pas assez. Il faut encore que tu souffres plus._

_Elle se mit débout et parla fort, sûre, atteignant les barreaux. - Je t'assure, je vais souffrir si je ne peux sortir d'ici et retourner vers tes côtés._

_Elle le voyait avec telle convoitise que Holmes pouvait sentir un bourgeon de douceur. Il sentait son regard comme des caresses affectueuses sur sa poitrine, son abdomen, par ses cheveux._

_- Sherlock, combien de temps?_

_-Tu me manques. - Elle ouvra ses yeux un peu plus, remplie d'espoir. - Alors fais-moi te pardonner._

_Elle sourit pendant qu'il partait, et elle cria à son dos, heureuse : - Dans une semaine! Je vais tout faire! – Sans se retourner Holmes sourit en coin, et elle vit le petit mouvement de sa tête et ajouta : - J'ai menti! T'es beaucoup plus beau que n'importe quel astre, monsieur!_


	14. Chapter 14

_« J'ai des ennemis, évidemment puisque je suis ici »._

Holmes déglutit, débout devant la fenêtre. Il prend sa pipe et la fait sautiller entre ses doigts, ils bougent deux fois par une de ses palpitations folles.

_Son visage ensanglanté parmi lequel ses yeux soudainement resplendissent « Irène… », et après il y a de la méchanceté, « Tu l'aime, hein ?_ », _une taquinerie lourde, mélangée avec une impuissance enragée « Je ne sais pas… T'es un sale con, tous les deux ont la mort bien mérité, maudits assassins ! ». Et après il ne le tue pas._

Watson prend le chapeau souillé de Holmes et l'époussette, le lui remettant; aide morale trop limitée. Du moment le docteur toujours gentil, doux, est aussi inutile, et étrangement les deux sentent une sorte de pitié par lui.

- Vous devriez vous rendre chez vous Watson, fait Holmes à voix basse, ses yeux toujours sur le dehors, sur le monde où les choses se passent, les crimes et les accidents aussi.

Ils viennent de rentrer à Londres, et à Baker Street. Le matin est encore dans ses premières heures. Et Holmes pense aux petites choses qui bougent comme les petits grains de poudre doivent bouger dans des rafales contraires; mitraillades des visages et des petits objets, des ongles, du gravier, bouteille de parfum, un jouet, la langue etc, parmi lesquels il y a ceux qui étincèlent.

- Vous n'allez pas faire une folie.

- Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Mais il est tout essoufflé, quoique doucement parce qu'il essaye de se contrôler. À la lueur de l'extérieur Watson voit sa poitrine battant frénétique.

Ca sent au danger, le quitter. Mais Marie aux yeux bleus est assisse dans leur lit, en faisant du crochet les deux oreilles sur l'horloge. - Je vous comprends trop bien mon vieux, murmure Watson.

Simple propos qui pour autant gonfle ses muscles. - _Irène…-. Fine, belle, la femme aimée, la seule femme qu'il y a. _

- Télégraphiez-moi sitôt que vous aurez encore une trouvaille… Croyez en moi, comme vous êtes je n'espère avoir plus que trois heures du sommeil.

_Il s'est en allé, jusqu'à atteindre la porte_. Il attend deux minutes encore et il saute dehors par la fenêtre pour ne pas le rencontrer : Il va faire quelque chose qui ne plairait personne sage.

Il frappe la porte de leur maison, c'est trois heures quinze, et il n'écoute rien; alors il frappe plus fort, et plus fort, et plus vite. Les chiens dans la maison voisine se réveillent.

Dedans s'écoutent des voix basses, à travers le matériau entre lui et eux elles sont des marmonnements alarmés et cauteleux.

De son temps il avait beau fait sembler de faire son travail et d'essayer d'arrêter le coupable. Par conséquence il connaît toute la famille et tous les amis du pauvre mort. Il connaît leurs métiers, leurs habitudes, et où ils habitent tous tout d'abord.

_Des pas. Tel qu'il s'y attendait, le beau-frère s'approche pour le repousser._ Il laisse l'espace devant la porte livre en se mettant à l'abri du mur. Il met la main à la poche de son manteau, et à l'extérieur, brandi, son revolver est noir comme la nuit qui l'entoure, peut-être plus concret, la couleur uni, à métal.

La porte s'ouvre un tout petit espace et il a le canon de son arme à la hauteur du visage de l'homme, son pied ne lui laissant fermer la porte de nouveau. C'est un visage grotesque paralysé de la peur, dont les lèvres baveux tremblent, ses yeux en rassemblant des œufs.

- Pas un geste. Laissez-moi entrer -. Son main libre fait la demande : - Donnez-moi votre arme et laissez-moi entrer.

- Il ne, il ne-n-n'est pas ici -, le beau-frère en bégayant dit quand même ce qu'il était planifié.

- Laissez-moi entrer.

L'homme n'obéit pas et il lève le revolver et tire vers le ciel. À l'intérieur une petite-fille et une femme commencent à pleurer, ce sont la sœur et la petite nièce. Un homme au fond crie : - Laissez-nous tranquilles, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je suis ici ! Venez !

Le beau-frère enfin lui rend son fusil, Holmes le prend vite et s'élance pour entrer.

Sur le parquet il y a des valises que le frère du pauvre mort planifiait saisir s'il devait fuir. Pendant qu'il les vise tous les deux, les bras étendus en directions contraires, le frère dans un maillot de corps n'arrête pas d'hurler. Le beau-frère ne fait que suer.

- Salaud ! Fils de pute ! Allez ! Tuez-moi ! Sale con !

Le frère n'avait jamais lui fait confiance, il ne pouvait pas admettre que le grand Sherlock Holmes ne pût résoudre son affaire. Dans ce temps-là il avait aussi gigoté, il avait gueulé, il avait remué ciel et terre.

- Tirez !

- Si!, c'est ça que je vais faire si vous ne parlez pas!

Le frère grimace à la manière d'un mauvais acteur, dégoûté et confus. – Parler ?

- Quelqu'un vous a contacté – non, vous avez reçu un message, montrez-le-moi.

- Je n'ai rien reçu.

- Arrêtez vos baratins! Montrez-le-moi !

- Allez vous faire foutre !

Holmes arme son pistolet avec un crac effrayant à geler le sang, toujours visé vers le crâne du beau-frère.

Et la débâcle se déchaîne, le beau-frère supplie et marche à quatre pattes, Holmes suit le frère pour le message et les deux femmes sortent d'une chambre et crient comme des ambulances, pleurent et se cachent, et le frère essaye de le frapper et il doit employer sa culasse. Il doit faire un cadre terrifiant.

_« T'es un enfant terrible », Irène avait dit. « Nie-le si tu veux, toi, tu devrais en déceler les signes. C'est pour ça que tu ne te rases pas.» _Tout est de la misère là, il a du mal partout, en pensant à elle, et en partageant la douleur qu'il inflige.

C'est une page fripé. _Plis mais pas la taille - elle n'avait pas d'enveloppe._ _Livré personnellement. Papier commun, encre commune. D'écriture pas raffinée, traits d'un enfant, et quand même bien rédigée. Glissée par dessous la porte - s'il est intelligent, ou je vais contre le messager._

- Quelqu'un vous l'a rendue ?

Le frère, avec des larmes sur les joues et du sang sur le menton, partiellement sourd d'une oreille, nie avec la tête.

- Glissée par-dessous la porte -, sa voix est brisée.

_Ranald :_

_J'étais ami de ton frère et je sais que vous vous doutiez que Sherlock Holmes ne sache qui est l'assassine (parce qu'en effet, elle est une femme). À présent je sais que vous aviez raison et je suis, de même que vous, révolté. En effet, il le sait et il n'a rien fait: ils sont un joli couple. Puisque il est gros dans le camp, la loi ne va vous faire justice. _

_Moi, je suis enragé mais je n'ai pas de courage. Par contre, vous, je sais que vous êtes un homme trop brave, et que vous aimiez votre frère comme il faut. Alan était un vrai copain, et je crois que c'est le devoir de les personnes proches à lui qu'on lui fasse justice. _

_Il va être dans les mines qui s'appellent Diamants Noirs tout de suite. Je ne veux pas sonner comme le meurtrier qu'il est, mais je sais qu'il va être seul et vulnérable, après avoir passé une nuit blanche. Permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil : faites-le paraître un accident. Les explosions sont courants là-bas, ainsi que les tombées où que l'on soit mis hors de combat par une roche, ou écrasé par les chevaux, les voitures…_

_Avec cette lettre j'ai joué mon rôle, je ne me doute que vous ferez ce que vous puissiez et pour lequel vous ayez l'estomac. Il me manque votre frère, il était presque mon frère aussi. _

Holmes sourit largement, le poids du monde levé de sa tête.

- Après ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui vous pourrez m'envoyer à la prison aisément -. Il laisse tomber son arme aux pieds du frère. – Voilà, je vous laisse mon révolver. Après, je vais vous rendre le message et vous aurez un une affaire.

Il sourit de nouveau, et en courant, souple et rapide, il s'éloigne. La clarté dans son esprit lui donne espoir, plus que ça, il a un chemin. Il a hâte pour la rencontrer et relativement tout le reste est infime.


	15. Chapter 15

_Les deux portaient des robes de chambre, lui, sur son pantalon, et elle, seulement sur sa culotte. Il avait eu la gentillesse de relever sa culotte, comme si ça aidait à la couvrir des intempéries. _

_C'était sept heures du matin et par la ville s'étalait une lumière pâle et énergisant, de ceux qui sont le même qu'écouter le coq chanter, elles nous appellent à travailler, c'est le nouveau jour. _

_Irène, jamais ne se réveillait tôt. Elle était une rebelle, parfois elle se croyait une seule avec la nuit, et quand c'était midi elle devait courir pour scandaliser au côté du vertige urbain. _

_Mais elle avait senti le lit bouger, en serrant fort les yeux avait essayé de l'ignorer… Mais elle avait attendu et Holmes ne retourna pas. Elle roula vers son autre côté et l'observa, dans son pantalon et la robe de chambre, observant tous ces signes de vie, le vapeur des moteurs de toutes les machines, quelqu'un qui balaye le front de sa maison; c'est le brouhaha de la classe ouvrière. Tous les deux, Irène et lui aimaient la ville, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais de la paix._

_Ce n'est pas par pudeur qu'Irène enfila la robe : il faisait froid. Elle alla et s'arrêta avec Holmes, dans le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel. Cet hôtel où tout était du luxe, avait ses meilleures chambres dans les étages plus hauts du bâtiment, presque dans la cime de la ville. Voilà le Thames, et les bateaux, voici les chevaux et les gens qui n'auraient dû les voir dans leurs peignoirs, mais aussi ils jamais ne levaient leurs têtes, parce que leur vision était courte. _

_Irène fixa l'espace générale que Holmes fixait, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas rester calme ? Te reposer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois avoir le devoir de veiller sur ces gens ? _

_Holmes ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait, presque magiquement, déduit quelque chose sur sa façon d'agir, plus surprenant du fait que ça ne faisait guère cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait les cheveux longs tous bellement ébouriffés, cascadant fluides comme de la soie. _Elle était séduisante et élégante.

_- Je ne te pose pas des questions Irène. _

_- Bof, faut pas s'emporter. C'est seulement que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réveiller à sept heures du matin. Dès que je suis avec toi je n'ai pas dormi ce que je devrais. – Elle frotta son visage, en remarquant ses mots sans le vouloir._

_- Parce que tu ne te couches plus tôt que trois heures. _

_- Toi non plus._

_- Eh bien ? _

_Irène s'approcha à lui, prit ses côtés et se colla à lui, appuyant le côté de sa tête sur son épaule, regardant encore le gris/jaune du ciel. Holmes entoura ses épaules d'un bras aussi._

_Quand il inhala profondément en essayant de s'apaiser, il aspira l'air frais de la ville, bleu de froid, le sentant geler ses paumons, accompagné du parfum d'elle. _

_Enchanté, il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux; aussi près elle sentait plutôt au rapport sexuel de la nuit dernière. Il posa ses mais sur le bas de son dos, étreignit sa taille justement au-dessus de ses fesses, le tissu de sa robe en les dessinant, rondes. _Elle était tellement mince, presque fragile.

_- Je veux du gâteau, du vin. On doit appeler la femme de chambre. Je ne peux pas me réveiller ainsi. _

_Il caressa son dos, essaya de lui donner de la chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux et entoura la taille de lui. _Il pensa qu'elle s'était habituée à faire de lui son oreiller, tout de même elle le trouvait trop distinct, surtout dans ce moment-là, il était dur comme du béton et fatiguée elle languissait pour des plumes. _Il tourna les yeux vers les troupeaux d'oiseaux._

_Eventuellement, après avoir été étourdie par le sifflet d'un bateau elle se détacha. Elle alla s'assoir à la petite table, qui était haute et longue comme la jambe d'Irène, qui faisait saillie entres les bords de sa robe. Il étira les bras pour s'appuyer sur chaque jambage de la porte au balcon; son peignoir n'était attaché et il montrait son torse rigide et rayé dans toute sa gloire. _

_- T'aime mon violon, n'est-ce pas Irène ?_

_- Il m'ennuie, elle fit froide en regardant ses ongles rouges, et après esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. _Holmes se rappelle trop bien de ses ongles rouges ce jour-là.

_- Je vais le jouer pour toi._

_Elle roula les yeux, et c'était le tour de Holmes de sourire puisqu'il plaisantait._

_- Ce sont sept heures du matin, je veux un café et me coucher de nouveau, pas que tu me donnes un concert. _

_- Je ne peux pas dormir Irène._

_Elle tourna les yeux vers son visage, - Pas ma faute. Pourquoi ? – et après son regard fit un détour._

_- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas dans ma biologie._

_- Dormir ?_

_- Je crois._

_- Mmhmm…_

_Holmes suivit le regard perdu d'Irène au bas, sur son torse. Il roula les yeux, lâcha les bords de la porte et attacha son peignoir, alla s'assoir sur le lit. Irène lui donna un petit sourire coquin. _

_- T'es réveillée maintenant ?_

_Elle leva la tête, capricieuse. – Non. J'ai besoin de quelque chose. _

_Elle se mît débout et en se promenant trouva la pipe de Holmes. Elle l'alluma et prit une fumée._

_Holmes sourit en coin et la regarda avec intérêt. _

_Elle souffla la fumée dans un fil. – C'est dégoutant ton tabac. – Il gloussa, elle sourit. – Tiens ta pipe. – Il la saisit et fuma, action qui le relâchait un peu. _

_Elle continua à flâner par la chambre et après, s'accroupit pour commencer à fouiller entre le peu de choses qu'il avait là._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Irène ?_

_Les deux savaient qu'elle ne cherchait rien._

_Elle se leva triomphante. – Ah ! -, fit elle, montrant entre ses deux mains sa solution à sept pour-cent. _

_- Lâche-la Irène._

_- Peut-être ceci me réveillera ?_

_Il soupira et étira les bras. – Viens._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Viens te coucher._

_Elle sourit comme si elle avait vaincu dans une concurrence inexistante, et accepta. Elle frétilla pour se pelotonner contre lui et appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine. Holmes l'entoura avec ses bras. Ils étaient bien au chaud, et confortables. Elle ferma ses yeux. Il emballa ses doigts dans sa chevelure insensée et elle se recroquevilla un peu plus. _

_- Je ne veux pas dormir._

_Elle ne lui prêta pas attention. _

_Il la laissa se reposer sur lui encore par des minutes, pendant lesquels il restait avec les yeux faits des soucoupes, souciant._

_Il caressa sa joue et sa tempe, Irène bougea et se plaignit. _

_Il embrassa sa pommette et susurra contre la même, – Ne t'endormes pas._

_- Alors je vais boire ta solution._

_- Fais comme tu veuilles._

_Mais elle étira le bras vers la bouteille et Holmes l'attrapa, en l'éloignant, dans ce geste, involontairement ses ongles rouges griffèrent un peu l'intérieur de son poignée. Ils se virent face à face avec des petits sourires sur leurs visages. _

– _Je l'ai bue avant, elle croyait le lui dévoiler, malicieuse. _

_- Je sais._

_- Ah oui ? Elle s'approcha et embrassa ses lèvres sensuellement. – Et alors ?_

_Les lèvres humides il répondit, - Vole ta propre sept pour-cent. Ça m'a coûté de l'arracher à Watson._

_Elle sourit et gloussa, et c'était le tour de Holmes de l'embrasser. _

_Pas plus tard de trois minutes, il murmurait de nouveau, - Je m'ennuie Irène, ne t'endormes pas._

_- Si tu ne peux pas dormir ce n'est pas ma faute. Les gens m'importent peu. Je peux dormir._

_- Les gens ?_

_- Tu ne me trompes pas. Je sais que t'as deux enquêtes Sherlock, – elle soupira et son souffle chatouilla sa poitrine. Holmes fut surpris. - L'une est difficile et aussi la plus importante, des vies sont en jeu. T'es surexcité, tu doutes un peu pouvoir le résoudre, grand coup à ton orgueil. _

_Il la regarda étonné. Ses yeux fermés, elle sourit._

_- Et cela te rend heureuse ?_

_- Pas de tout._

_- Alors ?_

_- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher si je me sens heureuse ce matin, par ailleurs, d'être ici avec toi tu vois. Écoute-moi Sherlock, si tu ne peux rien faire personne ne peut rien faire alors c'est impossible. On ne peut pas renverser l'impossibilité. _

_- Tiens, pas de problème alors._

_- Les gens sont insignifiants tout de même._

_- T'es folle Irène._

_- Non. Sherlock, Sherlock, j'ai une foi folle en toi, tu vois tout, rien ne t'échappe, rien, jamais. Tu vas le résoudre, ou ça veut dire que c'est impossible. Et peu de choses sont impossibles. Les citoyens du Londres peuvent se reposer en paix tandis que tu les veilles. _

_Holmes se tut, et il sentit ses muscles se détendre. Il pouvait, soudainement, penser clair de nouveau._

_- Merci, murmura-t-il._

_- Non, au nom de tous les londoniens merci à toi. – Il gloussa encore, en la secouant avec les frémissements de son ventre. - Maintenant laisse-moi dormir. _


	16. Chapter 16

La main costaude de Holmes saisit le petit carré en papier.

Ça fait des minutes, presque une heure nonobstant, qu'il a couru par les pierres moites des rues pavées du Londres. Il a couru parce que littéralement il a pensé qu'il n'y a pas une seule minute à perdre.

Dicte le message un peu troublant à l'opérateur qui n'allait pas le laisser taper le code morse par lui-même.

Après tout ce poivrot avait la réponse, (poivrot charmant et charismatique avec qui Irène n'avait pas des objections à passer du temps; qu'Irène ne vous rejette, preuve ultime d'être quelqu'un avec une valeur certaine dans cette vie des insignifiants), c'est justement qu'il ne le savait pas, et lui, il n'avait pas fait les questions correctes.

L'opérateur hausse un peu les sourcils et lui lance un regard confus et un peu consterné du coin d'œil, mais après il se convaincre d'avoir mal interprété, et continue à taper sans broncher.

Holmes dicte sans hésiter, avec une voix claire et les doigts de sa droite unis dans un geste de précision. « -Donne-moi liste des anciens collègues dans les mines, stop. Toutes les données que vous ayez, stop. Je vais payer le télégramme, stop. »

Il se couvre des injures – il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de lire le message dirigé au frère pour savoir quoi demander.

« - Faut faire remarque sur ceux que vous fréquentez encore, stop. »

Il ne s'était pas remarqué suivi, et ça voulait dire, pour Sherlock Holmes, qu'il n'avait pas été suivi. Si quelqu'un l'avait rencontré dans les mines c'est qu'il le savait d'une autre façon, d'une autre source; le frère par un message, et le messager ?...

« - Peut-être il vous est trop proche, stop. Tant pis, stop. Méfiez-vous de tous, stop. »

_« En effet, il le sait et il n'a rien fait: ils sont un joli couple… Il va être dans les mines qui s'appellent Diamants Noirs tout de suite… Les explosions sont courants là-bas, ainsi que les tombées où que l'on soit mis hors de combat par une roche, ou écrasé par les chevaux, les voitures… »_

« - Vous n'avez pas mentionné à personne que vous seriez dans les mines, point d'interrogation. »

La source était Mason, mais hors de question, il n'était pas le malfaiteur. _Traits d'un enfant et quand même bien rédigée. _Le malfaiteur était quelqu'un qui connaissait les mines, et qui essayait d'écrire pour faire semblant d'être quelqu'un avec l'éducation d'un policier au minimum. C'était un mineur, quelqu'un qui savait que Mason fuirait vers les mines et que lui, il l'y chercherait.

« Dépêchez-vous, stop. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, stop. »

Sous la lumière d'une bougie Mason a gribouillé tout ce dont il se souvient, il a vu des traîtres même dans le dernier membre de sa famille, mais celui-ci n'était pas mineur et le plus important, ne savait non plus où il était.

Alors il a la réponse de Mason dans sa main, petit carrée en papier qui ne parlait pas d'une liste trop longue. Il la regarde suspicieux par un moment qui dure plus que ce que son urgence pardonnerait; il commence à s'embrouiller. _Et si la lettre avait été écrite par Mason ?, qui voulait se débarrasser de lui, et les deux, la lettre et la disparition d'Irène n'étaient pas liés ? Ou…_

Il pose ses yeux sur le carré blanc de nouveau, et en déchirant il ouvre le télégramme.

_ La beurre – Zack Hall. Je ne sais rien sur lui, on dit qu'il est devenu catholique et parti pour l'Irlande. Richard Straton – Marié et malade. Il habite rue Priory avec sa famille. Le sac – Titus O'Connor. Marié. Il a une petite entreprise des pièces détachées pour fiacres et vélos…._

Mason avait dicté le télégramme sans éditer ses notes, tel qu'il s'en était rappelé, dans un ordre spontané.

_White face – Norris Kenneth. __Rue Waterloo. Célibataire. Au chômage. Ivrogne. La poule – Stephen Sorin. On dit qu'il est mort en 1882. Vérifiez. Toulson Thom…_

Holmes s'arrête de lire, il a les yeux momentanément aveugles sur la porte. _J'ai une foi folle en toi… Sherlock, Sherlock… Rien ne t'échappe, rien, jamais…_

…

…

…

Ses yeux courent sur la liste où les données continuent à n'avoir aucune réverbération, quelconque.

…_. J'ai un cousin. Il ne sait pas où je suis, que je sache. Vérifiez. Il habite … Il m'a dit qu'Irène était belle. Vous croyez qu'il en serait capable ?..._

Et il s'arrête de nouveau. « _- Qui Holmes ?__- Irène. Elle a pris ses affaires elle-même et m'a laissé sa brosse, pour que je susse que c'était elle. Comme si je ne l'aurais pas deviné tout de même, c'est seulement elle qui aménage ses caches, ces taudis avec salles de bains de luxe. Elle peut tout souffrir, mais les salles de bains… » Comme si je ne l'aurais pas deviné tout de même. J'ai une foi folle. _

Éclat.

Il sent son cœur se comprimer presque jusqu'au point d'être exprimé, et il prend une inhalation rauque et involontaire, brusque, parce que ses paumons se décollaient et suçaient.

Il veut casser quelque chose. Il veut transpercer avec sa propre tête le cristal de la fenêtre.

Mais il sait maintenant ce qu'il devrait lire; et c'est avec une vue vertigineuse qu'il le cherche…

...

…_..prison…_

_..._

**Prison**. Il sent tous les symptômes d'une retombée de la pression artérielle; du vertige, de la sueur froide, soudainement le froid fait ses dents et ses mains trembler, défaillance. Et c'est dans cet état qu'il traverse la salle en enjambées pour prendre la brosse à cheveux d'elle.

En agrippant un meuble, par les défenses naturelles de l'organisme il se réchauffe un peu et il peut lire de nouveau. Il lit le paragraphe avant ce mot clé, **prison. **Il laisse la brosse momentanément de côté; elle lui fait peur.

_Le seul qui sait où je suis c'est le père adoptif de nôtre enfant. Le nain – Haidar Merchant. Je lui avais une confiance sans comparaison. Ou je ne lui aurais pas donné nôtre enfant. Il était mineur aussi. Il habite rue Bridge. Il est policier maintenant. _

**Policier.**

_« Dix mille pour m'aider trouver un hindou, 5 pieds et quart, musulman (il est mon ami, je ne vais pas le tuer)._ »

À contrecœur il fouille dans la brosse, il rechigne en se préparant à ce qu'il sait qu'il va trouver. Et alors il l'entrevoit, fil d'une couleur différente. Il lit de nouveau, des élancements pleins de douleur dans la tête, non seulement parce qu'elle soit encore enflée.

_Et aussi il y a Arthur King. King des chiens. Mais comme vous savez vous l'avez arrêté. Il est à prison. Alors ce n'est pas lui…_

_- Oui, il est dans la prison, et alors ce n'était pas lui._

_Comme si je n'aurais pas le deviné. J'ai une foi folle, rien ne t'échappe. J'ai des ennemis._

Il prend sa loupe avec une main lourde, une qui soulève tout le poids de ses raisonnements erronés, et la pose sur le fil trouvé. C'est plus épais, plus court, moins velouté, plus marron… Le poil d'un chien.


	17. Chapter 17

_30 avril 1881_

_Il y avait un treillis, les deux, métallique et en bois, entre lui et la cour de chez lui. Dans cette cour les petits tours de crotte étaient comme des arbres - s'emparaient du milieu. _

_C'était une aube gelée. L'homme dedans ronflait toujours s'il rêvait. Lui, il avait le nez rouge et coulait; il le récura rapidement avec sa manche droite et posa le pied soigneusement sur une pierre du mur qui ferais de marche, d'un élan vigoureux arriva à saisir avec ses deux mains le pli où la terrasse commençait. Il pendait momentanément. S'aidant de son pied droit contre le mur il se propulsa en haut et put s'assoir au fil du toit. Tout dans le plus grand silence. _

_Les chiens, s'entassaient, chauds, pétris, dans leurs chenils; au contraire de leur maître ils avaient le sommeil léger, parce que parfois ils se réveillaient pour être mets en lambeaux par un d'eux qui s'asphyxiait; leur maître faisait nourriture de ceux morts, nourriture qu'il donnait par poison. _

Irène lui avait souri, levant le bout de sa robe pour montrer une botte orné avec recherche. – Pour avoir de chance -, elle fit un pas lourd – écrase les excréments avec ton pied gauche.

_Holmes ne craignait rien. Il planta les pieds fermes quoique doucement sur le plafond d'un chenil. À son côté gauche, la vielle porte vers l'intérieur de la maison fermait à verrou, sans cadenas, car les résidents ne craignaient rien non plus. Il fit usage d'un long fil de fer recourbé à la fin à manière de crochet, pour glisser le verrou de toute la subtilité possible; le verrou glissait petit à petit plus discret à l'ouïe des chiens que l'air. Holmes descendait vers l'entrée tel qu'un funambule, et se perdait à l'intérieur sans un bruit. _

_La porte ouverte apportait un peu de clarté à la pièce, des tons gris sur le noir, qui n'aidaient pas à distinguer tous les détails. Elle était aussi froide que le dehors, en effet, la paire de jambes nues qu'il entrevit avant tout avaient un ton bleu. Des dessins rouges, qui en rassemblant aux mirages prenaient une forme et après une autre, faits du sang sec, avaient été arrosés sur le sol et les murs par des autres infortunés. Ceux-ci n'auraient peut-être pas de nom, parce que les chiens avaient avalé leurs traces, et c'était sans doute cynique penser que dans ces dessins, ils avaient laissé leur empreinte dans ce monde. Il y avait une scie égoïne accroché du mur par une barre démantibulée, et des autres engins, en donnant une explication à tout ce qui se passait là; les cruautés qu'elles faisaient possibles étaient maintes. _

_Vite, Holmes s'approcha à la jeune fille inconsciente, coincé au fond droit de la pièce. Il s'accroupit et prit son menton avec gentillesse, lequel elle avait bas sur son cou. Il releva son visage et le débarrassa des cheveux baignés de sueur que s'y collaient. Elle était jolie, elle était presque nue, assise sur ses propres excréments qui avaient étés liquides. Son visage brûlait dû à la fièvre mais au moins Holmes put constater qu'elle vivait encore, en dépit d'avoir la peau sèche jusqu'au point où elle s'adhérait à ses os. Elle avait des bleus partout, et deux croûtes par mamelons. _

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il la déplaçait pour la mettre dans une position plus confortable, et qu'il la nettoyait avec sa chemise de nuit ayant fait du morceau restant une serviette, Holmes sentait la colère remonter en lui. À la fin du peu des soins qu'il put avoir, il se sentait meurtrier. _

_Il tourna le regard vers l'homme qui le voyait interloqué dès qu'il était entré, du coin contraire de la pièce. Il semblait prêt à poser un cri, et alors il posa son index sur ses lèvres. L'homme regarda ses lèvres et le crut capable de le mordre sitôt que de lui lécher le visage affectueux. Dans cette pièce de lumière envoûtante cet homme se sentait toujours menacé de façon ambigüe. Sept jours et il avait oublié que les gens fussent capables de n'importe quoi d'autre que le torturer, dans l'obscurité ou le soleil filtré, avec des objets tranchants et des imprécations, il ne savait plus sur le son sauf qu'il était fait des cris, des aboiements et d'un silence abrutissant, effrayant à tel point que parfois il s'évertuait à le tuer avec son babillage absurde. Alors, apeuré, il se tut tout de même et continua à ne faire rien que le regarder. _

_Holmes ne savait pas ce que l'esprit perturbé de ce schizophrène provisoire fabriquait. Il fit son cœur cogner quand il s'approcha et détacha les cordes qui gardaient ses mains derrière son dos. Il l'examina avec les yeux d'un médecin. On lui avait arraché les cheveux par touffes, et il avait vomi, il avait vomi tant des fois… Holmes sut par des teintures sous ses yeux, dans ses ongles et sa langue, par cette odeur amère qui l'envahissait, qu'on le nourrissait vers la mort. _

_Il voulut les soigner, mais il n'était pas docteur et Watson n'était pas avec lui; ils devraient survivre encore une demi-heure, il devait attraper le félon. _

_Il se mit débout et silencieusement avança vers la seconde porte qu'il forcerait. _

_En l'ouvrant il se trouva avec un matelas grandiose, large et longue, sur lequel se reposait étiré en ronflant avec la bouche bien ouverte le chien roi. Peu de vues seraient plus laides que celle-là, un matelas sur le sol dans une pièce presque vide, et pour autant bordélique et fétide, avec un homme aux membres gros réchauffé par le feu des cendres dans un trou qui faisait d'âtre, un chien blanc comme la neige recroquevillé dans un coin. _

_Holmes n'eut plus de discrétion, ses poings se serrèrent et firent ses veines sauter, dans trois grandes foulées il se trouva au côté du chien roi et le réveilla avec un coup de poing si fort qu'il lui remuait une molaire. Le chien roi s'assit en posant contre son visage un hurlement de douleur haut et rauque, une rafale, qui résonna même hors de la maison, et lui poussa avec telle force qu'il tomba sur son dos._

_Encore sur le pavé Holmes le vit s'enfouir par la porte suivante, pendant que ces complices s'engouffraient pour entrer. Il se releva à l'instant et leur opposa. Ils étaient trois d'eux, mais il put dans un geste fait de trois mouvements voler l'arme au premier d'eux, et après ça le combat était réglé. Il fit usage de cet arme à manière de maillet, il tourna vite vers l'une et vers l'autre, un croc-en-jambe, un poing au foie, un poignet tordu, la culasse sur la tempe, un impact sur la gorge. Il les assomma sans trop de problème. Il courut après le roi._

_Après une dernière chambre le roi était sorti et prenait son essor par la campagne. Holmes, avec un aplomb inhumain, s'arrêta dans la sortie, éleva son bras et ferma son œil gauche. Il avait le roi dans le viseur, et ainsi, son pouce remua le crac de sûreté, il tendit son poignet, et tira. _

_Le chien roi s'effondra sur la pelouse. _

_Holmes baissa le bras et se congratula de ne jamais manquer, _Irène se pâmerait devant telle adresse, _marcha calmement vers l'abattu. _

_En le voyant tendu bougeant comme un cafard écrasé, il constata qu'il l'avait effectivement estropié. Il s'accroupit a son côté. Le chien roi haletait de colère, et le fixa avec yeux noirs. _

_- Ce n'est pas fini !, fit-il. _

_Holmes ne put pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire fugace, et il haussa les sourcils. – Vraiment ?_

_Il accumula une boule de salive dans sa bouche et la cracha sur son visage, à manière de dernier mot. Les halètements du chien roi devinrent plus violent, il rougit, devint fou de rage, mais sans importer ce qu'il essaye il restait impuissant. _

_- Moi je crois que vous vous trompez._

…_._

_Le roi des chiens était dans la prison, et là on croyait qu'il mourrait de désuétude. _


	18. Chapter 18

Qu'est-ce que l'auteur peut dire?... Désolé, je crois.

* * *

><p><em>Il la voyait dans l'expectative avec ses yeux toujours grands, bruns et flamboyants. <em>

_Irène approcha son visage du sien, ne laissant entres les deux qu'une distance où seulement l'air immatériel pouvait se faufiler. _

_Il retint son souffle, sentit que ses paupières lui pesaient. _

_La lumière criblée par le rideau beige derrière le fauteuil colorait des ondes sur le visage d'Irène. Elle souriait en coin, parce qu'un rayon persistent ne la laissait poser son regard sur lui, il lui faisait cligner. Elle se défendit en se créant une ombre avec sa main._

_- Je n'ai jamais avant tenu le soleil pour mon ennemi. _

_- Vraiment ? Et lorsque tu vole ?, demanda-t-il, en écartant quelques cheveux de son cou, sur lequel il posa sa main._

_Irène sourit de nouveau et dut acquiescer. - C'est vrai._

_Il caressa ses jambes nues et lisses en levant dans le parcours son peignoir._

_Il était rentré une heure après elle, et elle venait de prendre un bain._

_- T'as vidé la baignoire ?_

_- Oui._

_- Dommage._

_- Est-ce que le grand Sherlock Holmes a un fétiche pour l'eau ?_

_- Peut-être. En te concernant toute chose de nouvelle devient pour un temps mon fétiche._

_- Comme ce fauteuil-ci ?_

_- Evidement. _

_- Tu veux savoir ce que j'aime plus ?_

_- Ca va de soi. S'il te plait, je l'ai toujours voulu._

_- J'ai adoré le peu de fois que je t'ai fait venir dans ton pantalon._

_- Ah bon, c'est vrai ça ? Et pourtant j'aime tant, tu sais, te baiser._

_- Eh ben, alors tu vas jouir deux fois cette après-midi chéri. D'accord ?_

_Se passant de son permis son regard voilé par ses cils se fixa sur les lèvres d'Irène, tout son corps s'insurgeait, luttait pour abandonner ses commandes et s'étendre vers elle._

_Il lui donna un baiser fugitif, caressa sa joue avec son pouce. Irène avait fermé les yeux. C'était délicieux, et le rappela de la cruauté de la temporalité. Elle voulut s'accrocher à Holmes avec ferveur, le tenir par l'éternité en place._

_- Holmes…, elle souffla._

_Il avait prévu déjà s'occuper de sa demande non dite, devança le reste par un autre baiser bref, bien que plus tendre. _

_- Hmm ?_

_Irène ne répondit pas, par revanche ouvra la bouche pour l'embrasser de manière approfondie. _

_À l'instant le cœur de Holmes se mit à cogner jusqu'à saccader sa respiration. _

_Irène se colla à lui davantage, enfonçant ses genoux dans le dossier du fauteuil. Holmes glissa une main dessous le tissu de sa robe et saisit sa taille, tandis que son autre main ne se décidait pas à rester sur sa mâchoire où en plaquant ses cheveux mouillés. Leurs corps entiers s'agitaient._

_Irène posa ses doigts délicats et suggestifs sur le bas-ventre de Holmes, faisant ces muscles trembloter._

_- N'est-ce étrange Holmes ?, fit-elle pendant que Holmes inventait de nouvelles sensations sur son cou._

_- Quelle chose ?_

_- Que nous ne nous lassons pas de ceci ?_

_- Si._

_Plue, Irène sourit, oui, ça le plaisait démesurément que Holmes et elle eussent assez en commun pour presque toujours s'entendre._

_Holmes revint à sa hauteur, ses yeux étincelaient. – Nous sommes chanceux je crois._

_Ce fichu rayon de soleil lui fit papilloter de nouveau. Elle aurait voulu caresser le visage de Holmes et par contre dut tourner sa tête un peu vers la droite. Heureusement ça le donna à Holmes l'occasion d'embrasser son oreille. – Oui._

_...  
><em>

_Irène enleva sa robe devant les grands yeux admiratifs de Holmes et l'embrassa, et Holmes agrippa ses fesses. _

_Ses doigts se glissèrent dessous l'entrejambe de la culotte d'Irène, le seul vêtement qu'elle portait encore.  
><em>


End file.
